Kagome's Reason
by inuloverxx
Summary: Kagome realises something in her era. With the final battle approaching will Inuaysha be able to save Kagome in time? Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Italics-thoughts_

**Kagome's Reason**

The group were in Kaede's hut after a long battle against one of Naraku's incarnations. Kagome was passing around ramen to all of them to eat. Inuyasha who got the largest cup, raced through his. Suddenly something caught hi attention. He sniffed the air and jumped up.

"I'll be back soon2 and ran of into the forest.

The group looked at Kagome who put on a smile and said "I'm going for a walk. I need to stretch my legs".

Instead of going in the opposite direction, she followed Inuyasha but made sure to go slowly so he wouldn't pick up her scent. When she lost sight of Inuyasha she followed the soul stealers as she was positive that's where he was.

She eventually saw them together and they were hugging!. She stood frozen to the spot with tears trickling down her face. She couldn't watch any longer and walked back to camp. She looked at the ground with her fists clenched and all these emotions filled her head; sadness, hurt, anger, confusion and rejection.

Inuyasha caught her scent, and left Kikyo, and ran after her. He eventually caught up with her before she reached the village. She was walking briskly with her hair covering her tear stained eyes.

"Kagome wait!" he called out but she ignored him and kept walking.

"Kagome" he ran up and grabbed her arm.

Suddenly she pulled her arm out of his grasp and kept walking.

"Kagome wait"

She turned around so fast her tears hit his face.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran back to the village.

Inuyasha stood and watched her run back to the camp. His heart broke as he wiped her tears from his face.

"_What did I do?" _he thought.

_Flashback_

"Kikyo?"

"Hello Inuyasha" she replied as she woke from her sleep.

"Kikyo, I have to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"I can't go to hell with you Kikyo. I want to stay with Kagome!"

"Very well Inuyasha but will you hold me one last time?".

Inuyasha didn't want to but he felt he had to.

They hugged and he was sure he felt Kikyo smirk. That's when he smelt it. Salt water.

_End of Flashback_

He didn't go back to camp that night in case he upset Kagome more.

In the morning the group woke up to see no Inuyasha or Kagome but a note. It was from Kagome!.

_**To Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara **_

_**I'm going home for a while maybe a day or so. Not sure. I just need time to clear my head. I left ramen for you and please **__**DON'T FOLLOW ME.**_

_**Love Kagome xx**_

"What has Inuyasha done now?" pondered Sango out loud " we better go look for Inuyasha".

With that the group got on Kirara and looked for Inuyasha. They soon saw him sitting in a clearing and landed near him.

"Inuyasha have you seen this?" asked Miroku holding up the note.

"NO what is it?"

"Its from Kagome. She has gone home. What happened?" quizzed Sango.

"I went to see Kikyo"

"You idiot!. You know that it hurts Kagome when you go" Shippo yelled.

"I know" he murmured.

They knew he was upset so they decided to leave him.

"Kagome I'm sorry. Its not what you think" he said as looked up into the sky hoping she would hear him.

--

When Kagome got back to her era a lot of things had changed. Her mum had joined a book club, Sota was always out with his girlfriend and her grandfather had died.

She went to her room and cried into her pillow. Her mother came in and sat down beside her.

"What happened to gramps?" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome he got very sick and died here" Mrs. Higurashi explained fighting back the tears. "He told me to tell you to find your reason in life, like he did, and then you will know what to do".

"That's ridiculous!"

"Well your grandfather said it and you know him" with that she left Kagome in peace.

Her mind filled with the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha hugging. She went outside to the Goshinboku and sat on the bench beside it.

"_I have a reason for living. What's my reason?"_ she thought.

Thoughts of Inuyasha filled her mind. Her eyes widened.

"My reason was to meet Inuyasha and help him complete the jewel!" she said. She looked up at the tree and cried. "Once the jewel is complete I have no reason to live!". She cried harder when she realised that Naraku had the remaining parts of the jewel. One final battle and she would die!. Thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo filled her head again.

"Why are they in my head now?" she cried "Inuyasha would be happy if I'm dead. But I love him, I want him to be happy.

Her eyes widened with a thought came to her head. She ran inside, grabbed her bag and jumped down the well.

When she climbed up the well she didn't head for the village, she went in the opposite direction. She was following a soul stealer. She kept following it until it brought her to its master, Kikyo. She was sitting in a tree petting one of her soul stealers.

"Kagome what brings you here?" she asked sternly.

Kagome didn't know how to put this so she just babbled it out.

"I went back to my era and I dint feel like I belonged there nor do I feel like I belong here" she said trying to fight back the tears. "I realised my reason for being alive was to meet Inuyasha and help him complete the jewel. Once that is done I have no reason to be alive"

Kikyo stood and watched her reincarnation babble on in front of her.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Once the jewel is complete I…I…."

"What?" Kikyo said sternly.

"I want you to have my soul!"

"What?" she said quietly.

Kagome winced at the thought of having to repeat that line but she had to do it, for Inuyasha.

"I want Inuyasha to be happy and he'll be happy with you. I want you to have my soul so you can live".

"Kagome…".Kikyo couldn't believe it. She was giving Kikyo her life so she could live.

"Once we defeat Naraku I want you to take my soul Kikyo. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. This way is better for everyone. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Thank you" Kagome cried softly and walked away.

"But Inuyasha wants…" Kikyo paused "_What's the point in telling her now that Inuyasha chose her over me"_

The realisation of what she just did hit her and it hit her hard. Kagome broke down crying.

"Its for the best" she repeated to herself. She wiped the tears from her face and walked to the village

She entered Kaede's hut to find the group there but Inuyasha wasn't.

"Kagome!" they all cheered. They ran up to her and that's when they saw her tears.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Shippo.

"I realised some things back in my era".

They sat her down and she told them her decision.

"Kagome please don't" pleaded a teary Sango.

"It's too late I asked Kikyo already"

"What does Inuyasha think?" asked Miroku who tried to fight back the tears.

"I haven't told him yet. It was my choice so don't blame him. I want to tell him privately ok?"

"But kagome what if you have another reason?" sobbed Shippo.

"I don't Shippo. If I did obviously I wouldn't be doing this" she sighed "Where is Inuyasha?"

"In the clearing the other side of the village" replied Miroku.

"Right I better go tell him". She got up and wiped away her tears. "Kirara would you take me there please?"

"Meow" and the 2 tailed cat demon transformed.

It wasn't long until she saw him standing in a large clearing. Inuyasha's head perked up when he caught her scent.

"Kagome!" he said as she landed. She told Kirara to go back to the village. Inuyasha smelt salt water.

"Kagome why are you crying?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Gramps died" she replied but that only part of it.

"Kagome I'm sorry" he said as he pulled her into a hug

"But that's not the full reason…" she cried pulling away.

Then she sensed it and he smelt it. Naraku was coming their way.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had sensed him coming to and joined Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome here!" called Shippo and handed her her bow and arrows.

"I have come for the jewel shards" Naraku smirked.

"More like you have come so we can take yours Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out Tetsuaiga.

(A/N: I am no good at fighting scenes to I'm really sorry that this is bad)

They fought for ages. All of Naraku's army was defeated so there was just him left. Eventually they brought down his barrier and Inuyasha and Kagome combined his backlash wave and her sacred arrow for one final blow. As the attack came at him, Naraku shot out one of his tentacles and it pierced through Kagome. Naraku turned to dust as did the tentacle in Kagome but the wound remained.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as she feel to the ground in pain.

He dropped to his knees beside her and pulled he gently closer to him.

"Kagome please stay alive" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha…." she moaned in pain "Sango tell him what I told you please" she said quietly as blood poured from her.

He took of his robe and wrapped it around.

He pulled her close and she whispered in his ear:

"I will always be with you. I love you" before going limp in his arms.

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!".

She wasn't breathing she was gone.

"I love you too Kagome" he sobbed into her hair.

"What did she want you to tell me?" he cried not taking his eyes of Kagome.

"She said she realised she had a reason to live" Sango sobbed. Kagome was her best friend and without her, Sango couldn't bare thinking about life without her.

"Her reason was to meet you and complete the jewel". She couldn't go on so Miroku continued.

"She said once that is done she has no reason to live".

"Kagome are you stupid or something ?" Inuyasha cried.

"So.." Miroku continued with tears falling down his face. To him Kagome was like a younger sister and her lose hit him hard. "she decided that once the jewel is complete she would give her soul to Kikyo so she could live with you. She wanted you to be happy".

With that Kikyo appeared and Kagome's soul flew into her. She was alive again!.

"Kikyo why didn't you tell her I chose her not you" he shouted.

"This is what she wanted" she explained.

"Kagome I wanted you. I was happy with you!" he shouted up to the sky.

Kikyo picked up the now completed jewel and handed it to Inuyasha.

"She wanted you to be happy" she said showing actual signs of remorse.

He felt Kagome getting colder so he held her tighter.

"_How could you think I'd be happy if you died"_ he thought to himself hoping Kagome would hear him._ "If only I told how I felt sooner then none of this would have happened"_. Fresh tears fell down his face. Then he looked at the jewel in his hand. He looked up at Kikyo then back down at Kagome's lifeless body. His wish was big so he prayed it would work. He held the jewel tightly and closed his eyes.

A bright purple light surrounded him, Kagome and Kikyo. The light blinded the others so they couldn't see. Suddenly the jewel vanished and the light dimmed. The group looked and saw Inuyasha, Kagome but Kikyo was gone and Kagome was alive!.

"Inuyasha?" her voice, they thought they would never hear again, filled the silent area.

Inuyasha, who was now crying again but with tears of joy, held Kagome in his arms.

"I love you Kagome" he cried into her hair.

Her wound was gone as was all the blood.

"Inuyasha I thought…Naraku….and where's Kikyo?" she asked.

"Heaven. I wished for her to go to heaven so you get your soul back and be alive" he said it so fast that Kagome just about made it out.

"Inuyasha but my reason?"

"Your reason is to stay with me forever" with that he pressed his lips against hers. Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

Sango and Miroku hugged in delight and now that his cursed wind tunnel was gone, he took of the prayer beads that blocked it for many years. Shippo danced with Kirara and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed together kissing for quiet some time. In fact they stayed together for many years and got married and had children.

Kagome then looked down at her mate who was asleep with their 3 pups on top of him and realised he was right. Her reason was to stay with him forever. She smiled down at him when he opened his eyes, but didn't move so he wouldn't disturb his pups, and winked at her. She giggled and curled up under his arms.

"Forever"

* * *

Ok the ending sucked but I couldn't resist lol.

Hope you liked it even though it was bad.

Inuloverxx


End file.
